The Story Of A Long Time
by laurabeautiful
Summary: And All she did was smile at him and it about did him in. She was a joy to his heart. "Beautiful" Zoro said once more as he smiled. Zoro/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I hear humbly submit to the lord, as the law has judged me. As for my offenses, God knows them. And I remit them to God. Beseeching him to have mercy on

my soul. I beseech Jesus, save my sovereign" Those were Erinas last words before she was publicly executed, and branded as a whore. The King of land that

stretched from all the north to south, no King of the pirates buy the actual King himself. With such great power, yet an ego authorative of a man. But yet before

the Kings mistress was publicly executed, she left something far more precious than the King himself would ever know. The beautiful, long black haired girl that

she gave him. Bijou. Bijou being the biological daughter of the great King himself, was not lavished with riches or spoiled but, alone without a family. Living in

an all-girl institution. For the mentally insane. But bijou had a different story. "Everybody gets a dance. A routine. We practice it, we practice it, we practice it

and the men come watch us perform and if they like what they see.. Well that's why we dance." And that was what they all lived by in the mental institution.

Even living as a normal young girl, her beauty was anything but normal. Bijou was a small petite twelve year old girl, with big royal blue eyes and smooth pale

freckled skin that a hint of blush on her cheeks and looking like a little doll as possible. Bijou was a special one, hard to resist. Bijou has a special spell and

enchanted people around her and She was filled with such childish innocence that made everyone gush like Bijou was a baby. "Gentlemen, welcome. We have

a new girl for you tonight. Something extra special. It is my pleasure to introduce to you ..miss baby bijou" the psychologist said herself toward the High roller

paying much money to see. And there she was on stage. Wearing a nude corset, fitted high waisted bikini shorts, and black thigh high stockings. She closed

her eyes and stared to dance. Grabbing the everyone's attention as bijou did. After what seemed like forever the sound of loud applause signaled that it was

over. /

* * *

"Yes we have just one rule. No penetration." Claire told the man as bijou laid on the bed naked, unconscious. As soon as morning hit, Claire went back inside

the bedroom where bijou was. The man left leaving bijou alone on the bed still sleeping. Claire opened the curtain open letting in the sunshine. Claire then

walked over to bijou on the bed. She then began to shake bijou lightly and noticed that her chest wasn't moving. Claire gasped out in shocks as she

immediately gave bijou CPR. Bijou then started to cough, while she gasped for air. Bijou then stood up, still undressed as she still gasped for air. Bijou then

saw that she was naked and started to breath hard. And she couldn't take being where she was now anymore. Bijou then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Claire just sat on the bed looking at the ground as bijou screamed and cried while she hit the wall behind her. Bijou then saw a gun on a table, thinking it was

from the man that was with her. Bijou grabbed the gun and got up from the bed and pointed the gun at Claire. Claire screamed as she fell on the ground from

the bed. She looked at Bijou as she had complete anger in her eyes as she held the gun at her. "Bijou i-" Bijou then shot Claire in her leg. As bijou saw Claire in

doubled over in pain she screamed at what she did. Bijou then saw her clothes that Claire brought for her and quickly took them and ran crying. Ran toward

out of the orphanage, ran from Everything. As she ran she fell, she didn't want to even get up. She screamed and cried where she fell, her voice echoing

through the trees. Bijou looked back at toward where the orphanage. She got up on her feet and wiped her face with her small Hands. "So long suckers" bijou

said as she continued to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew it would be a better place.


	2. Chapter 2

** I DO NOT OWN "ONE PIECE"**

The sun was out as Rollo and Beckett, his younger brother began getting there ship ready to take off.

"Looks like Everything is set and ready Rolls" Beckett said as he jumped from the top of the ship.

"Yea? Alright, lets get that anchor out of there" Rollo said to his younger brother.

Rollo and Beckett were about to pull the anchor out and set sail but it was the sound of someone's childish voice that stopped them.

"Got room for one more?" Rollo and Beckett looked down and saw a small girl, who looked much like a little doll.

Rollo laughed at the small girl response

"Were not just going out for a little sail sweetie" he said smiling.

"I know, that's why I wanna go with you" the small girl said sounding confident in what she was saying.

Rollo was a bit surprised at her response. He then got off his ship and walked toward the small girl.

"What's your name smallness" Rollo asked teasingly.

"Bijou"

Rollo looked into Bijou's big royal blue eyes and he saw everything. He then knew that bijou was special one, hard to resist.

"Look i know you think I'm crazy, but look" bijou said as she pulled out her gun and showed it to Rollo.

"I can shoot, really well at that. So I'm not totally useless... Please"

"Whoa whoa Bijou, you had me at hello" Rollo said teasingly.

He then looked at bijou with hope in her eyes. Rollo suddenly felt that this was suppose to happen. At that moment he couldn't help but to have a connection

with bijou. Rollo then laughed and ran his hands through his brown messy hair.

"You gonna stand there and laugh all day or are you gonna let me come with you" bijou said.

"Oh my word, what in the world has in stored for me here" Rollo said as he had his hands on his head smiling.

Bijou looked at Rollo expectantly, anticipating for his answer that would hopefully change her life for the better.

"Alright, I'm not gonna see your face on the back of a milk carton anytime soon right?" Rollo asked.

Bijou shook her head "No sir" she said making Rollo laugh.

"Rollo!" Beckett called out from the ship.

Rollo looked at Beckett for a brief moment.

"Yea were coming!" Rollo replied.

Rollo looked back at bijou and smiled. "We'll you heard me, c'mon lets go doll face"

Bijou smiled and jumped on Rollo as she embraced him tightly as she could. As soon as bijou embraced Rollo, he felt the connection that he felt earlier grow

much stronger.

"Awe aren't you a sweet heart" Rollo said teasingly as he laughed.

He then gave bijou his hand to take and they both ran together to now there ship.

"Whoa! Looks like the sun just came up" Beckett gushed as he saw bijou being helped by Rollo inside there ship.

"Where officially the three musketeers" Rollo said happily.

Bijou ran toward Beckett giggling and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed both of his cheeks. Beckett almost practically fainted when bijou gave him a

kiss, his face turned the color of a tomato.

"I think he likes you" Rollo said as he put his hand on Bijou's shoulder.

Bijou laughed as Rollo brought Beckett toward them and put his arms around bijou and Beckett.

"To the three musketeers!" Rollo yelled out as bijou and Beckett cheered.

The warmth of Rollo's hand on Bijou's shoulders and Beckett's smile have changed her in that moment. They wished for a world, a world in which they have not

seen. Even if the world ends, they won't look back ever again. As bijou continues to be with Rollo and Beckett, she knows that things will continue to change

for the better. But bijou wasn't worried about the future. Bijou was going to spend everyday with Rollo and Beckett, growing up with each other. And no matter

what, the three of them will be together as they head toward tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was filled with loud yelling, cheering, and music playing as Bijou sat on a crowd filled gambling table.

"So whats an angel doing here so far from heaven?" The drunk man asked. Bijou raised her hand and the yelling stopped.

"I'm no angel honey" bijou said with a smirk.

Then the cheering and yelling started again. Bijou then stood up from the table and bumped into a man, much to his pleasure. Bijou then walked off toward the

back of the bar with a smile on her face. Appreciating what the man gave her so kindly. His attention. And the keys to there treasure and valuables. Bijou then

looked toward the entrance of the bar and if right on cue Rollo came busting in kicking the doors open.

"Is this a party or what?!" Rollo yelled out.

The whole bar went silent and stared at him, then cheered and urged Rollo to join the rest of them. Rollo then took a turn at the gambling table and had

everyone there with them. Rollo then nodded at bijou from afar signaling that it was time to get what they came for. Bijou looked down and smiled toward the

ground.

"That's not fair" one of the drunken men said as they all sat and guarded there treasure that was underground.

"Hey who's tha-?!" The drunken man was cut off as Beckett punched and wiped out the rest of the men.

"Fifty one men against the three of us..hardly seems fair" Beckett said to himself as he took the treasure and made his way out to bijou up at the bar.

"Bijou, hey we need to get out of here" Beckett said toward bijou who was above him.

Bijou then opened the locked door from the ground and helped Beckett carry out the treasure.

"Deal me in!" Rollo yelled out as everyone was laughing with him.

He then looked and saw that his brother and bijou were set to go. Just as things were going smoothly, the sound of an alarmed hawk yelled out and ruining

there getaway. Suddenly there were Caught

"Plan B" becket said as the all the men gave them death glares.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" The bar men said pointing at Beckett, bijou and Rollo.

Beckett then dropped the treasure and kicked a tables that was in front of them. Bijou Then shot each of the men that were coming there way in less then

what seemed like a minute, as Rollo tore through the rest of them with his sword.

"Let's go!" Rollo said as he grabbed the treasure and ran toward the back of the bar.

Beckett grabbed Bijou's hand and ran out the bar, jumping through the glass window.

" Just once I would like to walk out of a bar" Beckett said to himself as they all got up and headed for there ship.

Each Smiling widely with another days worth wild. Three years, three years had passed when bijou first took that step on Rollo's and Beckett's ship without

looking back. Beckett grew from a young thirteen year old boy, to a sixteen year old. While Rollo grew from a fifteen year old boy, to a young eighteen year old

man. Rollo and Beckett were no longer boys, but young men. Bijou also changed, in more then one way. She grew from a young twelve year old, asking to join

Rollo and Beckett on there adventure. And now she was fifteen years old. As she grew she still had her baby like cuteness. They all grew up together,

experiencing everything with one another. They were each truly amazing, and didn't realize how amazing they each were. With skill, power, and intelligence

that each pirate wished they had. Rollo, Beckett, and bijou were the best pirates in world. Many people think they've eaten a devil fruit, but they were all that

amazing. They would all defiantly be defined as the "good guys", even they would live like pirates and steal but never from good people. And here they were

now, sailing on the sea together after they took out another criminal and taking what they needed. Beckett and Bijou were looking through the bags of

valuables that they have gotten from the drug dealers.

"Look!" Bijou said as she took out a diamond crown from the bag and put it on her head.

"Hey, princes bijou" Beckett said as he smiled at how cute she looked.

They then decided to settle the ship and take a break from sea. Running out from the ship, they headed for the shore. They were all yelling as they ran around

through the water. Doing flips and cartwheels on the sand, and splashing water. Rollo smiled as he looked at Bijou. How her skin looked like black lit alabaster

as she danced in the sun. It was like Rollo was falling in love with bijou all over again. Rollo remember the time when he actually fell in love with bijou. It wasn't

too long ago, Beckett, Rollo, and bijou were out in the town and they were at a festival.

"Hey, cool band" Beckett said to the server.

"But it seems that there missing something" Beckett said as he looked back at the band.

"Like what?" The server asked

"Dancers" bijou said smiling widely.

"You volunteering?" The server asked as he looked at bijou.

Rollo smiled widely at bijou while Beckett nodded his head at her.

"Work it!" Beckett yelled out urging bijou to dance as she was on stage next to the band playing.

Bijou just laughed as she moved just side to side. "C'mon, move your hips!" Beckett kept urging bijou as Rollo cheered for her.

Bijou then danced more as she moved her arms up as she shook her head. "Yea feel it!" With that said, bijou had all eyes on her as she danced. Sexy, cute,

innocent, and beautiful was all Rollo thought when he watched bijou dance on that stage, as she flipped her hair and became mesmerized with her hips.

"She looks hot man!" Beckett said as Rollo couldn't take his eyes off of bijou. Rollo then knew that he was in love.

With bijou.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the Morning as Luffy and the others took of for there ship. As they got closer to there ship, there were others who were setting ship too.

"Whoa, who's the cutie?" Nami whispered to Robyn as they looked over to the boys who were on there ship.

Zoro looked over to ward the ship, and he found himself speechless with his heart beating fast. It was the small girl laying on the floor, looking at a picture book.

Her pale freckle milky skin that glowed like black lit alabaster as the sun shined on her. She looked so tiny as she laid on the floor looking at the picture book.

He had the urge to scoop her in his arms. Zoro thought that the small girl was an angel straight from heaven.

"Beautiful" Zoro whispered to himself in awe.

The small girl then looked up at Zoro, with her large royal blue eyes that made him gasp. The young girl had incredible wide royal blue eyes, with long thick

eyelashes surrounding them. She had a button nose, and lips that were lovely: full and puffy like tiny perfect, pale rose pillows that needed kisses. She then

smiled showing her dimples at Zoro, melting his heart. And All she did was smile at him and it about did him in. She was a joy to his heart.

"Beautiful" Zoro said once more as he smiled.

"Bijou, you ready?" A boy said as he and another boy who looked like him, went up to her side.

Zoro smiled to himself as he heard her name. "Hey, is that your ship?" Nami asked as she and the rest of the others walked toward them. Zoro then saw bijou

stood up from the ground. She was so small, zoro thought that it was the cutest thing.

"Sure is" the older boy of the two said as he smiled making Nami blush.

Nami then looked at bijou and smiled.

"Oh my god, your too cute" she gushed as she bent down to Bijou's height.

"Yea, shes like a baby" Luffy said while he laughed and smiled.

"Hey, I'm fifteen years old" bijou said with her childish voice as she put her hands on her hips pouting.

The older boy with dark brown hair, laughed as he put his arm around Bijou's shoulders.

"She's adorable!" Sanji gushed out loud with hearts in his eyes.

Zoro scowled as he hit sanji on the back of his head, out of instinct.

"Hey, we have a bunch of food with us back in our ship. Do you guys wanna eat with us?" The younger boy asked smiling.

"Food!? Yea!" Luffy yelled out excitedly.

They then walked toward there ship. There ship, was a nice one. Rollo, Beckett, and Bijou treated Luffy and the others like family. Zoro saw that they each had

a strong bond with each other, and they were all very easy to talk too. They became instant friends. Zoro then noticed a sword laying against the wall.

"Rollo, you know how to use a sword?" Zoro asked as looked at the sword. Rollo smiled as he walked up to the sword and what he did next shocked Zoro.

Rollo took the sword and threw it up in the air, and kicked it from the bottom, toward the end of the ship. Hitting perfectly on the wooden wall of there ship. At

that moment, Zoro realized that Rollo knew more then he knew himself about sword fighting.

"Yea, just a bit" Rollo said as he smiled at Zoro.

"Hey Rollo!, how'd you wind up with all this food?" Luffy said as he was already eating.

"Yea, your stocked up in a lot of things here in your ship"' Usopp asked as he looked at there things of food, and other items they had on there ship.

"Just the perks of what we do" Beckett said as he sat next to Sanji.

"And whats that?" Sanji asked Rollo smiled as he looked down,

"Well"


	5. Chapter 5

The memory was remembered like it was yesterday. Here they were. Sitting in a cell prison, for someone else. Bijou, Rollo, and becket knew that if it wasn't

them here in prison, it would be that woman and child who couldn't afford to pay for there food at the restaurant.

"Looks like someone loves you guys" a marine said as he opened there cell open.

"..really?" Beckett asked quietly as he started to smile.

The marine smiled and nodded his head. Rollo, Beckett, and Bijou then followed the marine toward the exit. And know they were faced with A young man,

wearing a black cap hat over his brown neck length hair covering his left eye.

"Rise and shine" the young man said as he smiled toward them.

"Gotta name?" Rollo asked.

"I go by Grayson"

"Grayson?" Bijou asked.

"That's right sweetie" Grayson said as he smiled at bijou.

"So why are you here?' Becket asked.

"I saw you all in there , you seem like nice people. Thought maybe ill bail you out..Everyone can you use a bit of bailing out once in a while" he said as he

smiled at them.

"Why?" Bijou asked.

"Why not?" Grayson said still smiling.

Beckett, bijou, and Rollo all stood silently as they looked at Grayson.

"C'mon y'all, why you actin spicious?, c'mon come aboard" Grayson said as he walked toward his ship.

"Where are we going?" Bijou asked.

"Go wherever y'all want" Grayson said.

Rollo then smiled at bijou and becket with wild eyes and walked toward Grayson and his ship.

"Rollo" Beckett scowled with wide eyes as Rollo continued to walk over to the ship.

Rollo then smiled and motioned his index finger for them to come along.

"He's got the right idea, c'mon" Grayson said.

They all then got on his ship, with a large smile on Grayson's face.

"I'll be your chauffeur" Grayson said toward Bijou as she walked on his ship.

"You gonna be our chauffeur?" Bijou said teasingly as she smiled at Grayson.

"Yea, you can play my princess" Grayson said as the rest of them got in his ship.

"So you guys ever been arrested before?" Grayson asked as he sat on top of the table.

"No" Rollo said

"Never?"

"Nope" Rollo, bijou, and beckett all replied back.

"You guys don't steal like money? Gold? Or anything like that?" Grayson asked smiling.

Rollo and the others just chuckled and shook there heads at his question.

"So how about this one right here?" Grayson asked as he looked bijou who was sitting on Rollo's lap.

"What's your name?"

"Bijou" she said as Rollo played with her hair.

"Bijou? That's a pretty name"

"Thank you"

"So how old are you?, you look like your ten years old"

Bijou just smiled at Grayson as he smoked a cigaret. "But your really pretty, you have some very lucky ancestry, whoever your parents are" Grayson said as

Rollo and becket then looked at each other smiling, knowing that Grayson had no idea that bijou had royal blood running in her veins.

"So you guys ran out of money?" Grayson asked.

Rollo, Beckett, and bijou all looked at each other and smiled knowing they didn't have any money.

"Well don't worry, i got plenty of money" Grayson said

"How much?" Rollo asked.

"How much? Shit,I'm made out of money. Look at my ship. They should call me money!" Grayson said as they all laughed.

"Don't worry you'll get plenty of it, we do it right on my ship. We do it gangsta, gangsta! What do you say? Wanna have some fun? Bijou, you wanna have

some fun?" Bijou smiled and nodded her head.

"I live on these seas all year round, it was like i was born here." Grayson said

"What do you do?" Beckett asked

"Whachu mean?"

"Like for a job?"

"For a job? Pshhh i straight up hustle, im'a hustler. I'm a gangster with a heart of gold. I'm all about making that money. Always and forever."

"You serious?" Beckett asked

"What do you think?"

"So how how did he get money?" Robin asked as everyone was hanging on everyone of his words.

"Well like he said.. He's a straight up hustler" Rollo said.

"Made some trouble?" Nami asked as bijou had her arm around her shoulders.

Bijou, Rollo, and becket all laughed a bit at Nami's question.

"Wachu think?!" Rollo said in a gangster voice making them all laugh.

Rollo remembered there first night out with Grayson and what he did for a living.

"We can do this. I know we can. Just act like your In a movie or something." Rollo said as he sniffed up the bit of cocaine from his nose.

"We can do this. You can't be scared of shit. You gotta be hard, don't be scared of nothin" Beckett said.

"Lets just get that cash and be free" With that said they went on for a life of crime.

And they loved it.

"But new things soon became old, so we became tired of it all and went our separate ways from Grayson."

"But he's still out mother efin soulmate" bijou said as Rollo and becket laughed at the inside joke.

"Yea can't say we didn't have good times with him" Rollo said.

"So how do you explain the food and stuff?" Luffy asked

"We'll we learned a few things from Grayson that came in handy" Zoro then looked at Rollo's sword, and he knew exactly that they were skilled.


	6. Chapter 6

"So just tuck in your fingers like this.." Rollo said to Zoro as he showed him a few things that he knew about swordsmanship.

Zoro growled angrily as his sword fell for the tenth time.

"I don't know how you can just move a sword with your fingers." Zoro said as he smoothed out his hands, Rollo smiled at the green haired swordsman.

"It'll take some time." Rollo said.

Zoro then saw a gold cross necklace around his neck.

"Where did you come across that?" Zoro said as he held the cross in his hand, getting a better look at it himself.

"An old friend"

"..An old friend?"

"Yea, he's a swordsman too"

"Dracule Mihawk" Zoro said as he looked Rollo in his eyes.

"Yes.." Rollo said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Ho- how do you know him?" Zoro said quickly.

"Well not too long ago i was doing the same thing I'm doing with you right now with him."

Zoro's eyes widen at Rollo's response.

"You actually taught him something that he didn't know how to do?" Rollo walked toward a seat and sat down

"Just a few things here and there. I was about fourteen going on to fifteen and i needed a ship. So i made a deal with Mihawk that if i taught him my technique,

he would give me a ship."

"Then he gave me his dagger before i left and set sail."

"How did he know you were a swordsman?" Zoro said with shock still in his voice.

"He didn't. And I didn't know who he was either. All i saw was a ship where he was and i went up to him and I saw a bunch of stuff a swordsman would have,

so then i challenged him. And he lost, since he didn't know any of my technique"

"I knew it, I just knew there was something different about you!" Zoro said

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean?" Rollo asked as he put his hands him in mock defense.

"The first time i saw you with a sword... When you kicked it and it landed straight in the wood. No one i know could do that!"

"Don't you seem mad about that?"

"No... No, It's just that.. Mihawk is the greatest swordsman.. And the fact that you taught him and even beat him in a duel.." Zoro said as he walked closer to

Rollo.

"Rollo. Your the greatest swordsman."

Rollo stared to laugh at Zoro's response.

"You are too much" Rollo said while he laughed and smiled at Zoro.

"What?" Zoro asked with a confused face.

"Do you know how'd it would be if i had the title of the "greatest swordsman"? Alright a nightmare, okay? A living hell. No. No, i won't do it, nope won't do it."

Rollo said jokingly.

"But!-"

"Besides, the title should go to someone who actually wants it" Rollo said as he gave Zoro a cocky wink and walked away.

* * *

/ Nami and bijou, Beckett, and Rollo walked back to there ship as the Luffy and the others had to pack on supplies.

"Eighteen packs for ten dollars" bijou said as Rollo,becket, and Nami passed by a liquor store during the night.

"That's cheap as hell" Rollo said in a southern accent as everyone laughed.

"That guy was always trying to talk to us" bijou said as she sat on nami's lap as they all sat together outside.

"The next time those people we don't like, well talk deaf" Rollo said as he held a bottle of liquor that they were all drinking.

"We'll pretend that were deaf" becket said exhaling out smoke from his cigarette.

"What? I can't hear you" Rollo said doing a deaf impersonation.

"That is so mean!" Nami said as she and everyone else laughed.

"How did she do it?, shes all like" bijou said as she danced around and sang.

They all sang to the familiar song that they all knew and danced on the street.

"Get it baby!" Beckett said like he was deaf making Nami laugh out loud.

"Get it baby!"

"Oh my word, Beckett!" Nami said as she held her stomach laughing.

"Open your mouth girl" Rollo said in a gangster voice as bijou and Beckett pretend that there hands were guns and ganged up in Nami as she laughed.

"I don't know how you guys do it " Nami said smiling.

"Bijou was on the look out" Rollo said

"I was in she ship, sittin there looking out for all the mother marines"

"We in the back and we just open the door and we go, freeze mother! Hands on the ground!" Rollo yelled as he pretended to put a gun toward nami's face.

"Get your knees on the ground!" Beckett yelled as he got in front of Nami.

"Get on your knees, get down! Get down on your knees Nami!" Rollo said as he pushed nami's shoulder.

"Get your knees on the ground!"

"What did they do?.." Nami asked

"They friggen got on the ground" Rollo said as he smiled and laughed.

"I stood up to this fool, and said 'yo get on your knees before i shoot your face off. Give me your money and i won't kill you" Beckett said

"Y'all said that.." Nami said as toward Beckett and Rollo.

"Yea" becket and Rollo said in unison.

"Get on the ground bijou!" Beckett yelled out

"Get totaled on the friggen ground!" Rollo yelled as bijou laid on her belly

"Wanna die tonight?!" Beckett yelled out as he pretended to put a gun toward her head.

"No" bijou said in pretending to cry in fear.

"Gimme your money girl!"

"Give to me now!"

"No'! I don't have any" bijou said playing along

Nami just watched as Rollo and Beckett pretended to rob bijou.

"And that's how it's done" Beckett said as they stood up.

"The stories that we could tell you" Rollo said as he took a drink.

"Then you can do the same things we did" becket said as Nami shook her head.

"Then you'll be a gangster and have all this power!" Rollo said teasingly.

"I'm not drunk enough for that" Nami said making everyone laugh.

"We even got like stuff like clothes and jewelry from all those rich people back when we were with Grayson" Beckett said.

"Really? Never got caught?"

"Nope"

"Do you guys still have all that stuff?"

"Sure do" Rollo said smiling.

They then ran off toward Rollo's ship. "C'mon Nami nom" bijou said as she held out her small hand for Nami to take.


	7. Chapter 7

As they all went through there things that they still had from there days with Grayson, memories started to play.

"Lets go shopping." Bijou said toward Grayson, becket and Rollo as they all snuck in the large house.

"Look at all her designer shoes!" Bijou said as she took a pair of black heels.

"Check this out y'all" Grayson said as he opened a door filled with jewelry and valuables.

"Oh my word!" Beckett said as they all skimmed through the valuables.

"Look, check it out" bijou said as she tried on a diamond necklace.

"Hey, look.. Dinners on me y'all" Rollo said as he found money and showed it toward everyone else.

"Nah, its on me, its on me" Grayson said as he took the money.

They all continued to take whatever they wanted from the house.

"They have like a night club in their house?" Beckett said as they were in a room.

"Party bomb!" Rollo and Grayson yelled out together as Beckett dropped his drink on the floor.

"Maybe not this kind of pole" Rollo said as he took a picture of bijou dancing on the pole while music was playing.

"Cheers!" Rollo said now wearing a new black suite that he took.

"To a great night y'all" Grayson yelled as bijou and becket all cheered along with there drinks.

They all were dining in a restraunt with much dancing, all of them wearing there new designer clothes that they took from the rich house. They

danced the night away, taking pictures of themselves in there clothes and things that they took. They had so many beautiful gorgeous things.

"Oh my word! This is so pretty" Nami said as she held up a bracelet.

Nami then looked around Bijou's beautiful things. "Oh! Nami, come here" bijou said

"Look, you like this dress?"

"It's so beautiful"

"Here, then take it" bijou said handing over the light green sparkly dress toward Nami.

"No, I couldn't"

"C'mon, its too big on me anyway. It's just sitting here in my closet" bijou said smiling at Nami.

"Thank you my little bee gee bijou" Nami said as she hugged bijou from behind.

"Gosh, your so tiny but you still have curves" Nami said with a hint of envy in her voice, as she played with Bijou's hips

. Nami thought that bijou was so beautiful that even took a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Now Nami knew why Sanji

was flirting with bijou more then Nami herself. She was drop dead gorgeous. Bijou then put on a long furry cat hat that covered her ears that

came with paws attached to the side of the hat.

"Meow!" Bijou said playfully.

"That is so cute" Nami said as she giggled at how adorable bijou looked.

Bijou and Nami headed up the top of the ship.

"Oh my word!" Bijou whined as she saw the all too familiar pole that Beckett was now putting together.

"Oh yes!, c'mon bijou you know you love it" Beckett said as he jumped on the now standing pole.

"What is that for?" Nami asked as she walked toward the pole.

"Bijou can show you" Beckett said teasingly as he wiggled his hips on the pole. Bijou then laughed as she covered her face.

Rollo then joined his younger brother on the pole and spun on it.

"You guys are crazy, where did you even get this?" Nami asked.

"No lie, It was on our boat when we first got it.. Then a star was born! Cmon bijou show us how to really use this thing" Rollo said smiling at

Bijou with wild eyes.

" Yea Bijou, get over here" Nami said as she smiled at bijou.

"Not you too" bijou whined.

Nami, Becky and Rollo started to playfully urge bijou.

"Ugh!" Bijou said as she gave in and walked toward the pole.

"All right!" Beckett cheered.

Bijou then held on to the pole and stared just walked around in circles as Nami, becket, and Rollo all cheered bijou on. Bijou then swung

around in a circle.

"Go down, go down" Rollo said as he bended his knees down.

Bijou then grabbed on to the pole an went down, making them all yell. Bijou then wrapped her leg around the pole and spun around to the

ground.

"Sexy mama!" Nami said laughing as everyone cheered.

"Bijou!" The sound of an all too familiar flirtatious voice called out toward bijou.

Sanji was on Luffy's ship as he called out toward bijou with hearts in his eyes. They all got up and started heading toward Luffy's ship.

"Wait" Nami said

"You gotta have Your cute little hat" Nami said as she put on the cat hat on bijou.

"Meow!" Bijou said as they got off there ship.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bijou you look so adorable!" Sanji gushed as he had hearts in his eyes.

"Meow" bijou said cutely as as she played with the paws on the hat.

"Your the cutest thing! I could just kiss you bijou!" Sanji said as he was about to walk toward bijou.

"Leave her alone!" Nami said as she hit Sanji on his head.

"This is so pretty Nami where did you get it?" Robyn said as she felt the material of the dress that Nami was holding.

"You like it? My little bee gee bijou gave it to me" Nami said as she looked over at bijou smiling.

"But i didn't forget about you" bijou said as she gave Robin a pink designer strapless dress.

Robin gasped as she smiled at the dress that bijou has given her. Rollo and Beckett then handed out Luffy, sanji, and Usopp things from there ship.

"Wow! Thanks Rollo!" Luffy thanked excitedly as Sanji and Usopp exclaimed out of excitement from the things Rollo and Beckett had given them.

"Just some things that were just laying around here and there" Beckett said as he sat next to Sanji smiling at his excitement.

"Here Zoro!" Bijou said cheerfully as she ran over to Zoro and gave him a blanket.

"Since your always sleeping" bijou said teasingly.

Zoro couldn't stop the smile that was forming. He then wondered if the blanket smelled like bijou herself. He looked down at her and his own expression

softened. At the moment, she was staring at him with wide sparkly royal blue eyes. Zoro loved her eyes. No one in the world had eyes like hers. They were

stunning. She didn't realize what power she had over Zoro.

"Thanks" Zoro managed to say since he was so overwhelmed being so close to bijou and her beauty.

In what short time Luffy and his crew loved them. Each and every single one of them. Luffy and his pirate crew really did. Rollo and his crew were like family

with Luffy and the others from the beginning. They were hard to resist. Luffy and the rest of his pirate crew couldn't get enough of Rollo and the others. Luffy

had asked them to be apart of his crew. But Rollo told them that they had there own ship, there home which had too many memories for them.

"Sorry, its a little too much to ask, then you might think" Rollo said.

Then from then on They sailed the seas with them, but not on the same ship. They followed wherever Luffy's crew went to much to there pleasure. Zoro had

came up of that idea in the first place. Desperate to do anything to keep bijou with him. Zoro was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with bijou. And even

sailing on a different ship, he thought that was too much for Zoro to Handel being away from bijou.


	9. Chapter 9

Zoro longed for a terrific disaster. Earth quake, a spectacular explosion. Getting rid of everyone else. Bijou. In his arms. Zoro was outside on top of the ship,

polishing his swords. He then heard the sound of light footsteps coming toward him. Bijou laid on the wall staring at Zoro as she chewed a piece of bubble

gum,she was spending time on Luffy's ship today. Zoro couldn't help but smile at bijou, at how tiny she looked before him. She then slumped onto the floor

where Zoro was sitting as she still continued to stare at Zoro much to his pleasure.

"I'm sleepy today" bijou said.

"Me too" the swordsman replied.

"You been having trouble sleeping?"

"You can't imagine" Zoro said.

Zoro certainly had trouble sleeping since he always was dreaming of bijou. Bijou then crawled over closer to Zoro and took one of his swords. It wasn't until

she sat down next to him that he realized that he was staring at her derrière the whole time while she crawled over to him. The sway and shift of her behind

completely fascinated him. Zoro loved how close bijou was siting next to him. Bijou then put his sword down and looked Zoro into his eyes. They had a brief

moment looking at each other.

"Is my face red?" Bijou asked

"H-Hugh?.." Zoro said as he was put out of his awe of staring at bijou.

"Are my cheeks rosy?" Bijou asked as she looked up.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he looked at Bijou's flawless face.

"You look absolutely perfect to me"

"Wanna see my eye move like a broken doll?" Bijou asked.

Zoro chuckled and nodded his head

"Okay"

Bijou then moved her left eyeball around as it moved around much like a broken dolls. Zoro then laughed and put his head on Bijou's shoulders as he continued

to laugh. The sun then touched Bijou's freckled face gave giving it a soft glow. Zoro felt that as if he needed her to feel complete. He was brought of his

laughing when he actually heard bijou laugh too. Her laugh was so pretty, it was like tiny bells, with a soft breeze and baby's chirping. Zoro's face immediately

softened at the sound. He decided that her laughter was his favorite sound.

"So this is where the great Roronoa Zoro lives" bijou says as she looked around Luffy's ship.

"And sleeps and finds a few moments each day for himself" Zoro replied.

"And here i am with you" bijou said as she laid on the ground.

Zoro blushed at her response. It feels so good to be this close to her, Zoro thought still blushing. His heart was still pounding, and just seeing bijou there

made it worse. She was such a beautiful girl. Bijou then blew a giant bubble from her bubble gum, and it popped all over her face. Zoro laughed out loud at the

cute scene while bijou was trying to get the pink bubble gum out of her face.

"Zoro!" Bijou said as she giggled.

Zoro helped bijou take out the gum from her round freckled face as she continued to giggle. Had it been a mere five days since he first laid eyes on her? He felt

like he had known her all his life, like she had always been there with him. As the days passed there connection only got stronger. They spent every waking

moment together,well whenever bijou wasn't with Rollo. Picnics on the ship and if they could have, they would have stayed up every night catching up on the

years they had missed out on each other's lives.

"Where's your blankey blankey?" Bijou asked.

"My blankey?'" Zoro said as he looked behind him and took the soft blanket out.

Bijou clapped her hands together happily "Do you use it?"

"Of course, it's really soft" Zoro Replied as he smiled.

Bijou then got her hands on the blanket and covered Zoro with it. Bijou made a baby noise as she rubbed the blanket against his chest as Zoro repressed a

moan. He was nearly incapable of coherent thought. The feel of her on him was overpowering.

Zoro wanted more touch from bijou.

"Ta da!" Bijou said as she hid under the blanket.

"Can't see me" Zoro smiled at how playful she was being.

"Then whats this?" Zoro said as he played with one of her small feet as she fidgeted around. Moments like this whenever he saw bijou like this it was hard to

imagine her being a pirate.

Bijou brought out a side of Zoro that he never thought he had.


	10. Chapter 10

"Keep her close. She's the best thing you got" Rollo's father said toward his oldest son.

Rollo smiled as he looked back and toward Beckett and bijou heading on there ship.

"I plan to" Rollo replied as he smiled back at his father. Rollo remembered the memory.

It was a while back when they met with Rollo's and Beckett's parents. And it was true, Rollo wasn't going to. He wouldn't let to of bijou for the world. Rollo's

father seen how special bijou was to Rollo. How perfect they were for each other. The way they spoke and were together. Rollo's father wouldn't be surprised

in the least if Rollo and bijou got married the next time he saw them. Rollo was in love. Now here Rollo was, on Luffy's ship with bijou. Rollo looked into her

eyes and could see the sincerity there, and he was so thankful. Bijou has this amazing way of making Rollo feel like He's the only person in this world who

matters to her with one look.

"Now i caught you and I have you as my prisoner" bijou said teasingly as she had Rollo's arms tied together with her ribbons. Rollo laughed and played along

with her.

"But then I'll have to let you go" bijou said dramatically as she laughed.

"Why would I want that?.." Bijou then stopped laughing and looked at Rollo.

And to her surprise.. He was being serious.

"So you can be free of course" bijou said sarcastically trying to bring back to her fun.

"Not from you" Rollo said as he stared into Bijou's eyes.

Bijou realized, that he meant what he was saying. Rollo no longer had mischief in his eyes, but to Bijou's shock.. Was love.

"You guys! Did you forget something?!" Beckett yelled out from there ship.

"Dammit" Rollo remembered that he needed to be at there ship.

Rollo then untangled himself from Bijou's ribbons and stood up. Rollo smiled at bijou, but this smile was different. He smiled and caressed Bijou's face.

"C'mon" Rollo said softly heading toward there ship.

* * *

Bijou was about to follow but saw Zoro up top on the ship. - Zoro saw bijou from down from where he was. Bijou was about to leave and he knew that he

wouldn't get to see her until the next day. He cannot usually go long periods without being near bijou without feeling some sort of discomfort from the

separation. "Bijou where are you going?" Zoro heard Rollo ask as he saw bijou run toward where Zoro was. Zoro felt his heart speed up as he heard Bijou's

footsteps. He was frozen where he stood as Bijou's footsteps were becoming louder and closer. Bijou then came in the room with a wide smile on her face,

showing off her dimples. She then ran toward Zoro and jumped into his arms with her soft legs wrapping around him. She smiled at him and kissed him. It was

a gentle brushing of her lips. Zoro's brain got pretty fuzzy after that. He gave up to the rush of sensation that suddenly exploded through him. He held her

paralyzed in that enigmatic, eerily lit gaze as he leaned in until his lips were a hair's breadth from her own. Then too soon bijou smiled at Zoro and jumped out

of Zoro's arms. When she got of his grasp Zoro didn't realize that he was holding bijou so closely to his body. She then ran out and back to Rollo, but before

she left, bijou smiled at Zoro leaving him breathless. Zoro closed his eyes and savored the feeling. And her Kiss. He wanted more. Bijou was his love. He had

only just found her, he loved her, he treasured her, and he would do anything to protect her.


	11. Chapter 11

All Zoro wanted to do was go pining at bijou like a lovesick pup he thought as he laid in his bed while the ship sailed in the night. Sleep was the last thing on the

swordsman mind. Zoro touched his lips and closed his eyes remembering the sensation of pleasure from Bijou's kiss. He was so restless, anxious to be close to

bijou, to touch her and feel the life flowing in her. He nearly growled at the idea of waiting even a minute more. He sighed in frustration and laid up. He then

decided that he needed to see bijou. Now. He quietly but swiftly got out of bed and went toward the top of the ship. He saw Rollo's ship sailing right behind them

and without a second thought, Zoro jumped into their ship. As Zoro tried to look for bijou and at the same time, be quite enough that he wouldn't wake Rollo or

Beckett up. Then a few more steps he saw her. Playing with a stuffed animal, looking like a little angel.

"Bijou" Zoro said breathlessly as he walked toward her and kneeled in front of her.

As he looked in her eyes he became speechless. "..Zoro.." Bijou whispered as she stared at Zoro while he was on his knees.

"..I.." Zoro couldn't was incapable of saying anything as he looked at bijou.

"..Zor-"

"I love you" Zoro saw bijou take a step back.

"I-i love you" Zoro said again with his eyes closed too afraid of seeing Bijou's reaction.

"And the thought of you not wanting me is more than I can bear," He told her honestly.

Zoro then opened his eyes and looked into Bijou's.

"I love you,. I want you to be all mine with no way for anyone to challenge me."

Bijou got closer to Zoro as she then ran her hands through his hair.

"Bijou" Zoro said as he grabbed her by her hips as he laid his head against her stomach while holding her close.

Bijou kneeled in front of him staring into his eyes as he still had his strong grip around her waist. Zoro smiled and grabbed her head and pulled her into an

embrace, making bijou fall from her knees.

"Love you" bijou whispered as she had her hands on Zoro's back.

Such a strong desire went beyond his core as Zoro put both of his hands on each side of her face as he kissed her. Zoro truly felt blessed. He was nearly

incapable of coherent thought. The taste of her and the feel of her beneath him was overpowering. Before he realized what he was doing, he had her head

turned, exposing the long column of her throat as he kissed it.

"You are the most precious woman in the world," he said, breathless in her ear with what he clearly felt to be true.

He held her paralyzed in that enigmatic, eerily lit gaze as he leaned in until his lips were a hair's breadth from her own. Bijou could feel his next words brush

across them, heat and promise and torture.

"And I'm the luckiest man."


	12. Chapter 12

The saddest story of a young princess that never was. Many rumors believe that the King himself broke his daughters head,or that she was burned to death.

The kings only child. Bijou The saddest story; that is still remembered and talked about till this day. A young maid who was present when the young princess

wasborn, imagined how she would have looked like right now. Or even if there was a small chance that she was still alive. Today, here the young nurse was,

walking in tone passing by baby's clothing and toys. Images of a newborn bijou flashed through her mind. "Oh!" The young maid exclaimed with wide eyes with

what she saw. The past queen herself. She quickly hid behind a tree as she continued to stare as to what was an allusion.

"C'mon bijou" The young maid gasped at what she heard.

She wasn't staring at what she thought was the queen. But her daughter.

"Dear God" With that said the young maid left with what she saw.

And what she didn't know was that soon that many lives would change. The place where the maid worked seemed so different to her now.

"My lord, the maid of the palace has.. Information that concerns you" the kings assistant said.

"..."

* * *

"What?! Is this real?"

"That's impossible!" Was what everyone said as they saw the many bounty posters that changed pirate history.

Standing before all of them was a bounty for 1,000,000,000,000,000,00

The news spread like wild fire across the seas. A phenomenon occurred for all pirates. And it seemed that for a moment the One Piece didn't matter. A new goal

was then set for each pirate of the seas.

To kill bijou, Rollo, And Beckett for the bounty.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where we going?" Zoro asked as he followed bijou, Beckett and Rollo out of the ship.

"Wherever we want" Rollo said with a playful smile.

Zoro and Nami went off while the rest of the crew stayed on the merry.

"Hey so, you guys know any good neighborhoods" Beckett asked as they all continued to walk into town.

"Yea, just up that hill why?" Nami asked as she held Bijou's hand much to Zoro's annoyance.

Zoro wished that it was him that was holding Bijou's hand.

"Wel went into an unlocked house a few weeks ago. Found a bunch of cash and stuff" Beckett replied.

"Whoa!" Nami gasped.

They then found a large house, which looked like it was owned by wealthy people. Rollo and Beckett shook some doors to see of they were open.

"Hello!" Beckett yelled out

"You found anything?" Nami asked.

"Sure did" Beckett replied as he pointed to a small little dog door.

"there's only one person who can fit in here" Beckett said as he smiled at Bijou.

"Got it" bijou said as she let go of nami's hand and crawled inside through the dog door.

"Oh my word! She fit!" Nami said.

Bijou then opened the door from the inside.

"All right!" Rollo said as they all walked in.

"This is a nice place" Zoro said as he looked around.

He saw bijou looking through a closet filled with expensive clothes with Nami.

"Ugh! Her feet are so big" Nami complained as she was trying on a pair of heels.

Zoro then walked outside and saw a nice ship settled on the ocean.

"Let's go" Zoro turned around and saw bijou walking toward him, ready to ride on the ship.

"You serious? Zoro asked Bijou smiled, a smile that no one could say no to as she nodded her head.

Zoro then took out the anchor and set sail with bijou. Zoro thought that It felt so good to be this close to bijou. He felt like She completed him and filled a void

he didn't even realize was there as they were as they were on the ship together. Zoro's fingers trailed down her cheek.

"You are beautiful ," he whispers.

At the moment, she was staring at him with wide royal blue eyes. He loved her eyes. No one in the world had eyes like hers. They were stunning. Then by

impulse Zoro suddenly, slid his hand into her hair grabbing it and tilting her head and kissed down the side of her neck all at the same time. Zoro felt so good.

She was squeezing him up against her as tightly as she could and gasping for air. The sound and feel of her panting against his skin made him moan, and he

crushed his lips to hers again. He could feel her all over her, and he wanted more. "I want you to." The words had barely been spoken before Zoro's hand slid

to the nape of her neck and grasped the hair there. Bijou hissed as he yanked her head back, exposing her throat. He smiled down at her. His lips were a mere

hair's breadth from her own. He picked her up off the ground toward the inside of the ship, where nothing else mattered but them in that moment.

"Make love to me Zoro"


End file.
